SÓLO PORQUE TE QUIERO
by jezabella swan
Summary: Kykio se ha vuelto alguien muy poderosa y ha amenazado a Inuyasha de acabar con Kagome si no corta con ella. Así pues el medio demonio se ve obligado a fingir un desprecio hacia el amor de su vida para así mantenerla a salvo. ONESHOT!


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora, y los uso sin ánimos de lucro.**

SÓLO PORQUE TE QUIERO

-Inuyasha… espera.

El medio demonio dejó de andar pero no se giró.

-Inuyasha, por favor háblame. Di algo, por favor, lo que sea.

Kagome esperaba aún con esperanza que Inuyasha reaccionara. Había pasado tanto tiempo des de que ellos dos estaban juntos… Pero no se podía creer que de un día para otro él hubiera dejado de quererla. La intensidad con la que se habían llegado a desear era inmensurable. Sólo de pensar que no podía acariciarle ni besarle cuando estaba cerca de él le recomía el alma y le desgarraba el corazón.

-No me creo que no sientas nada. Porque ¿sabes? Yo sí que siento, siento lo mismo que antes. Te quiero Inuyasha siempre te querré. No importa lo que me digas o lo que me hagas sé que en el fondo tú también me quieres.

El medio demonio respiró hondó pero siguió sin girarse. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Kagome. La quería, la quería con locura pero no podía estar con ella. Kykio no lo permitiría, le haría daño. Ya se lo había advertido, pero no podía evitar quererla de ese modo y por ese motivo, porque la quería más que a su vida, debía guardar distancias. Kykio se había convertido en alguien muy poderoso, capaz de todo y él lo sabía perfectamente. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Kagome aunque el precio a pagar fuera perderla. Era algo con lo que tendría que vivir.

-¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se le acercó tanto que podía notar casi como su cuerpo le rozaba la espalda. Debía ser fuerte. Ella tenía que creer que ya no la quería, que debía dejar de pensar en él e intentar construir un futuro donde él no estuviera incluido. Tomó fuerzas y se giró para enfrentarse a la única cosa que temía perder pero que debía hacerlo para garantizar que seguiría con vida.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Kagome, que sigo queriéndote? Creo que te has quedado atrancada en el pasado. Tú ya no eres nada para mí. Nunca lo fuiste. Fue tiempo perdido el que pasé contigo.

El medio demonio podía ver en los ojos de la chica el dolor que le estaban causando esas palabras vacías. No podía soportar herirla ni verla sufrir. Sólo quería abrazarla, quererla y protegerla, pero Kykio era demasiado fuerte y no se detendría frente a Kagome. Acabaría con ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

-No es verdad… -dijo sollozando- yo sé que no es verdad… yo… yo…

Inuyasha no podía más. Estaba a punto de romper esa mascara que le cubría y decirle a Kagome lo mucho que la quería. Estaba destrozada, tanto como él, pero ella tenía que seguir creyendo que no le importaba por mucho dolor que eso les causara a ambos.

-Tú, tú… vamos Kagome ¿cómo pudiste creer que te quería? Era todo mentira. Te usé para llegar al último fragmento de la joya pero ahora ya no te necesito.

La chica siguió adelante. No le quedaban más fuerzas que el amor que sentía por Inuyasha pero parecía que eso no iba a ser suficiente… si realmente era verdad todo lo que le estaba diciendo…

Le cogió la cara con las dos manos y se le acercó hasta poder notar su aliento.

-Inuyasha yo te quiero y con eso es suficiente. Podremos salir de esta.

El medio demonio la apartó.

-Mírate Kagome… estas siendo ridícula… nunca pensé que llegarías a rebajarte tanto.-respiró. Lo que le iba a decir ahora sabía que sería irreversible nunca más podría volver a estar con ella, pero debía hacerlo- Eres patética Kagome, me das pena.

Y después de decirle eso, sin mirarla a los ojos, Inuyasha salió de escena ya que sabía que no podría soportar el dolor reflejado en sus preciosos ojos causado por sus hirientes palabras.

Se sentía vacío por dentro. La acababa de perder para siempre. Nunca se perdonaría a él mismo el dolor que sabía que ahora mismo le estaba causando al amor de su vida. Pero ahora que Kagome estaba a salvo Kykio iba a pagar por todo el dolor causado, aunque le fuese la vida.

_**Bueno y hasta aquí mi primer ONESHOT. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es muy dramático y debo decir que la idea no ha salido toda de mi… la verdad es que encontré la inspiración viendo la última temporada de "The Vampire Diaries" una serie preciosa pero como podéis adivinar ahora no anda muy romanticona que digamos pero bueno… me ha valido para escribir esto. **_

_**Eso es todo, espero que la hagáis disfrutado tanto como yo cuando la he escrito (casi puedo decir que sentía el dolor de Kagome e Inuyasha!) y espero ver vuestros reviews! Quiero saber que pensáis!**_

_**Bss,**_

_**Jezabella Swan**_


End file.
